Rise to Power:Kylandarian Expansion
by Kylandor
Summary: Kylandarian Children learn history. Oneshot.


The first time he arrived, he came to kill and steal, the second, he came to save a life and conquer a world...

* * *

Chapter One - Return to Tortana

* * *

Damon's Quarters

* * *

Selvaria was about to self destruct when suddenly her valkyrian flame went out, a man swirled in and he wore a orange mask with a swirl, his eye could be seen in the eyehole and it stared at her with the Sharingan, the man took off the mask and said "Nice try, Valkyrian..."

* * *

The dawn of mankind was on the verge of completion, they had achieved interstellar and intergalactic travel, but suddenly they were wiped out by a disease, but this was wrong, as it turns out, Humanity was not the only form of intellegence on Earth, another race that was not related to simians known as the Xel'Naga evolved alongside, but were technologically and psionicly superior, their only disadvantage was their lack of resolve, often giving up in a conflict and having very little moral sense, but Humanity with the neverending will to fight and survive free, managed to break their shackles of fate, this was known as the great rebellion, every polytheist religon was either worshiping valkyrians or the Xel'Naga, the romans and the greeks were worshipping these races in reverse order, and both races left the Earth after the dawn of monothiesm.

* * *

Madara stared at the shocked woman as she was unexpecting of her powers to fail her and have an unknown man suddenly appear next to her, suddenly another man whom she recognizes, the very same man who led a quick raid on the Valkyrian ruins months ago, only this time instead of a rifle, he held a bladeless sword, he aimed it at Damon and a blue beam of light extracted and sank a hole in Damon's face, who fell dead instantly, the blade stopped expanding, the Emperor turned it off and holstered it, turning to Selvaria he said "Join me, and I will offer you peace and equality, there shall be no discrimination or fear of or to your abilities, but rather encouragement of their development, Selvaria Bles, decendant of the Harai'kim'shirar clan of the Valkyrian Royal Senate, will you join Kylandarian Expansionism and conquer this small country with me?" Selvaria did not understand a word the man said, but only nodded so as to not anger him, the two men seemed to give off an aura of power, the man with the weird eyes seemed lesser but still very powerful. Madara turned his head to the Emperor and said "Do we really need to use her?" Ray turned his head and said "Madara, you exist now only because of my will, if I did not see potential in Akatsuki, I would have let Naruto tear you into pieces..." Madara then said "As long as the Ten Tails can be formed, I will follow you across all existance..." Ray then said "Remember Madara, you shall own Procyon 12, not Procyon 8, the old Ninja land is for Naruto to govern, and for the Kylandarians to defend and use and trade for resources, we must hurry here as to cease variations in the balance of power, we shall attack Transbaal soon..."

* * *

Six months later

* * *

Armies of men marched upon Castle Randgriz and demanded Gallia become a puppet nation of the Kylandarians, Cordelia saw no option but to give in, subsequently in space, a massive salvo of missiles blasted both the EEIA and the Atlantic Federation with nuclear blasts. Satalites in orbit began to emit an invisible energy wave that displaced air around it, de-irradiating the victimized lands, insuring a Nuclear winter would not befall Tortana...

* * *

Onboard the Chariot

* * *

Ray stood over the bio-scanner, observing the Medical state of Haruhi Suzumiya, whom he was waiting to make signifigant closed space development so to have proof to the senate to authorize a massive military alliance with the Vindori and the Galactic Federation....

* * *

Six more month later....

* * *

The Kylandarian Military forces began to expand, fighting plumber units and other forces, and as a result of non-stop victories, began to advance further into Galactic Fedaration lands, having betrayed their alliance, the Vindori were wiped out on their homeplanet of Mars, Sol....

* * *

1 Year Before the Valkyrian War

* * *

a year passed before the Kylandarians achieved full sepremacy in the Galaxy, however, the Emperor stood watch over his agent's bio signs, and he picked up a phone and called a number, he then said "Kabuto, meet met at the train station, it's time to recruit Dave....

* * *

The Hologram show ends as the Kylandarian Schoolkids get out of their seats, all of which are in military uniforms, the Drill Instructor then said "Fire Drills are to be done at 0900 Hours, and a Livefire Excercise is to be done with Stun Drones at 1500 hours, after that, the survivors of the excersise will be moved to the Active Duty roster while the rest of you will be training a longer time, once you get in the Active duty roster, the training will be harse and cruel, so do not expect any kindness like this training roster, God bless you all, good luck..."

* * *

After the defeat of the Valkyrians, the Kylandarian forces were undisputed amongst the Galaxy, and peace returned to the known universe, but across the vast darkness of space, the Kylandarians were unaware of a Xel'Naga buildup, and their alliance with a race of blue humanoids called.....

* * *

Gamilions........

* * *

To be continued......


End file.
